Camp Dead and-or Blond
by Hugs6
Summary: What if everyones favorite blond evil guy and everyone's least favorite blond evil guy were brought back to life and teamed up to be the most dysfunctional of dynamic duos? What if the boy who let his family slip through his fingers and the boy whose family thought he was a freak decided to become brothers? What if dead and blond weren't all Octavian and Luke had in common?
1. Starter family

**Working title feel free to suggest better ones.**

* * *

The night would have been utterly beautiful if it hadn't been so bitterly cold. A small fire flickered in front of the two boys, er men, er, guys that tried desperately to get warm. The fire wasn't working very well, though it did illuminate the two guys faces. One was bigger, older looking-about 26- he had a tan and blond hair, a scar running down his face, without the scar he could have been handsome, with the pretty hair, nice blue eyes, and muscle-toned body. The other guy was a smaller thinner version of the first. He was clearly younger-maybe 19- but he had similar blond hair and blue eyes. He had an almost sinister look to him, although his features also held deep sadness. He had no apparent muscles and no ugly scar, but he didn't really need any scars to be unappealing, his whole self seemed strange and almost cruel. They were both shivering like crazy, wrapped up in ratty sleeping backs, incapable of getting warm with such limited resources. The younger's blue eyes flitted around for a second before focusing on the older one. Once he was sure the older guy wasn't looking he thrust his hands into the fire for a little added warmth.

It didn't take long for the older one to drag him out, his voice taking on a scolding tone.

"Octavian! You moron. Hard enough looking out for both of us without you going and burning yourself!"

"Sorry Luke..." Octavian muttered. Fortunately his hands weren't burnt too badly.

"You get to take the first watch and don't you dare do anything stupid or I will abandon you in the middle of the woods just like when I found you."

"That's super threatening." Octavian said, rolling his eyes. He knew that Luke had started seeing him as family and probably wouldn't abandon him. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully... He sat and watched out for horribly, beastly, monsters who wanted to destroy the demigod world. It seemed like they were always waiting for monsters or chasing after monsters or SOMETHING involving monsters. For being the demigod scum who had endangered both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter they were now forced to protect those camps as well as any wandering demigod who needed protection, which meant a lot of monster fighting. Luke was a natural, but Octavian had always been better at scheming and persuading other people to do the fighting bits. He could fight and all, he just wasn't very good at it. If someone decided to attack while Luke was asleep, Octavian hoped it was a small monster.

Morning came with only a few scratches from pesky monsters. Despite the almost uneventful night, Luke was still uneasy. Of course it would be Octavian to get hurt. The kid couldn't stay out of trouble! It made Luke wish they had some ambrosia, or something. They didn't even have any bandages. The weapons they had were stolen, and they'd have to steal a lot more to survive. So much for being the good guys, when they had to rely on petty thievery just to survive a week. But they were hungry and cold, they needed to steal. They couldn't exactly get a job, not with no place to stay. Not when they moved to a new location every day. Not when they had to focus their entire lives on helping people, being the good guys and yet they stole.

They were good at stealing too. They'd go in separately, Octavian would distract the employees Luke would grab the things they needed. Octavian was good at charming people, years of using it at Senate meanings to get his way helped with that. He could charm cashiers so much that they'd give him free coupons, bundles of them. If they actually bought things the coupons would have been handy, but the used them unconventionally instead, as fire starters. Luke was good at the stealing part, he was in and out in mere minutes. He'd steal blankets and food, they were filthy but hygiene wasn't high on their list of priorities. Filthy or not, Luke could steal and Octavian could charm and nothing else really mattered. They ate well that night. The food lasted two days and for a few more days they went without. Then they'd steal again. They didn't mind stealing. It was for a good cause. They weren't going to let each other die again. Not when they were so close to actually being the heroes that they'd wanted to be in their first life.

Luke was especially careful about the not dying part. Whenever he could he took the hit, took the fall took the pain or the hunger. If he died he would be reborn. He could leave two more lives and achieve the Isles of the Blessed. Octavian wouldn't get that. Octavian hadn't last minute saved the world, even though he HAD destroyed Gaea, sort of. But even though the second Titan war had been Luke's fault he'd still gotten a chance to make things right, and though he deserved eternal punishment he wouldn't get it. The thought of losing his new family hurt, but it hurt even more to think that if Octavian didn't get his chance to be a hero he would be gone forever. Forced to suffer even though all along his intentions had been good, he'd just gone about things wrong.

But Luke didn't blame him. They'd both had miserable childhoods. Luke had had friends at Camp Half Blood, but Octavian hadn't even had that. How could he NOT end up a little evil? But Luke knew that Octavian WASN'T evil.

Hopefully Hades would realize that when Octavian's second death came around, and hopefully that wouldn't be anytime soon, because so far acts of heroism were few and far between.

* * *

 **I've wanted to write this for so long. I do have a plan for one of the chapters and i'm so excited.**


	2. Breakfast and monsterslaughter

Luke woke cradling his sword. He must have cut himself because there was a small trickle of blood on his shirt. He realized that he hadn't taken his shift, which meant either Octavian had been awake all night, or he'd fallen asleep or... Worse.

"Octavian?" Luke asked, he sounded tired and worried. With no response he jumped to his feet, brushing the blood away.

"Octavian?!" A knot formed in his stomach, worry, guilt, fear. He scanned their little camp for any sign of him.

"OCTAVIAN!" He yelled, angry and scared. He was starting to panic. He'd JUST gotten a new family. He'd JUST put Annabeth and Thalia and the rest of his twisted past behind him. He couldn't lose his new brother now! Or ever!

* * *

Octavian hadn't meant to freak Luke out. Luke had been worn out, a monster attack the night before had really drained him, so Octavian had let him sleep. A nearby monster however, had made him have to wander off a little. It had been a surprisingly easy kill. Luke had been teaching Octavian a few moves and he'd gotten better at fighting. Octavian had just been cleaning the monster dust off of him when he started hearing panicked yelling. He ran through the woods a short ways to their campground.

"What happened?!" The younger boy asked, expecting their to be a disaster or a monster or something to cause Luke's frenzy.

"YOU DISAPPEARED! YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP FOR MY NIGHT SHIFT AND THEN YOU DISAPPEARED WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! NOT FREAK OUT?" Luke yelled.

"Not freaking out would be preferred. There was a monster so I killed it. I was just washing up." Octavian pulled his shirt on. It felt good to be cleaner. They'd been on their own for so long, filthy had become a familiar feeling.

"I'm sorry its just knowing you you would be dead or trapped or something so I got worried."

"You have so little faith in me."

"Well in your first try at life you had a bit of a history of making bad choices." Luke teased.

"I'm not the only one." Octavian shot back. Luke shrugged.

"That's why staying alive NOW is important. This is your only second chance."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I'm just making sure you never forget. You're family." Octavian nodded, fighting a smile. It was so... Different to finally have a family. Octavian loved it. But he hid the enormous grin that rose up inside of him well.

"You want to get breakfast at McDonald's or something?" Luke asked.

"Doesn't that cost money?"

"I'll pickpocket someone on the way in. No more than ten dollars. I haven't eaten out since before I was dead."

"Neither have I." Octavian admitted, his stomach growling. They made their way out of the woods, each secretly excited about their fast food breakfast. Luke stole someone's wallet, emptied it, and replaced it in mere moments, then they made way to McDonalds. It was early so they were the only ones in the restaurant.

"Order as much as you want it could be the only meal we have in awhile." Luke whispered to Octavian. Octavian nodded. They ended up each getting a few breakfast sandwiches each as well as large cokes. Well, Luke got Dr. Pepper, but Octavian did get a coke. Luke ate civilized while Octavian devoured his breakfast. When he was done he put his head down on the table tiredly.

"Take a quick nap. There aren't many people here, we have time." Luke said, realizing Octavian must be exhausted having had night watch all night long. Which had been unnecessary and panic inducing, but that was beside the point. Octavian was already asleep. Luke got a refill and threw away their trash. Then he got cleaned up in the McDonald's bathroom. They really needed to steal more clothes. They were both filthy even though they'd washed up that day, although Octavian technically hadn't used soap. Luke's clothes were almost small on him and Octavian's clothes too big. Of course it was too much for them to ask for perfectly tailored clothes. Luke had been born broad shouldered with epic defined muscles. Octavian was just skinny. Luke doubted Octavian had ever had perfectly fitting clothes, even when he was alive, and it wasn't exactly their biggest concern. Still, it would be nice.

He sat back down and thought about what they were doing. They'd been killing monsters here and there and that was good he supposed, but it wasn't big. They needed something big. They _needed_ a quest. But they were both a little paranoid about approaching their respective camps and asking for one. Luke might have a chance of being welcomed into camp with welcome arms but some people would still hate him and there probably wasn't a single soul at Camp Jupiter or Camp Half Blood that wouldn't think twice about killing Octavian. As if he knew the negative thoughts Luke was thinking Octavian moaned and shook, Luke frowned but didn't interfere.

Octavian was dreaming of the Underworld. It had felt like centuries he'd spent burning in Eternal Punishment, but it had only been a few weeks before he'd been offered the second chance. No part of him wanted to go back. He didn't particularly love the idea of having to become a hero, it had never felt possible to him, but he did like the idea of not burning for eternity. He just had to do enough good to be sent to the Fields of Asphodel, he had no high expectations of anything beyond that. Sure it was an eternity of mind numbing boringness but it was better than an eternity on fire. It was only when Octavian started to cry out that Luke shook him awake.

"Don't forget Octavian. This is your second chance. You're not dead anymore. It doesn't have to hurt anymore." Luke said encouragingly. Octavian was too shaken by the dream to even fake a smile, but he nodded and managed a, "yeah."

"We should head back." Octavian mumbled. Luke nodded, seeing the troubled look in Octavian's eyes. They left the McDonald's, glad that they had come despite Octavian's nightmares, and were both ready to become heroes, when suddenly they were attacked.


	3. Old Friends?

They just couldn't stay out of trouble. Luke had been hopeful, bad dreams aside, that the day would be good, that there might not be as many monster attacks, that they could at least leave _MCDONALDS_ without getting ambushed. It was a Hydra. Luke wracked his brain to try to remember how to fight one. They needed fire, or at least he was fairly certain they did. And he was fairly certain that they had no fire. No wait... Octavian had a lighter for fires.

"Octavian we might need that lighter." Luke muttered, staring down the Hydra.

"Um Luke? A pocket lighter will NOT take down a Hydra, I'm sorry."

"Yeah but what if we could make it stronger?"

"But we can't."

"Just give it to me. Start fighting it but don't cut off any of the heads." Octavian tossed Luke the lighter, dubious and unsure of his plan. Then he began to attack. At first it seemed it was working. Octavian had gotten better at fighting, much better. But not good enough, eventually the Hydra overpowered him, nearly killing him. Luke noticed and growled.

"Oh thats not nice, what did he do to you? Kill your build-a-bear?" Luke snarled, beginning to attack. Octavian was cast aside, a broken little heap of skin and bones, which made Luke want to cry or curse or send the Hydra to tartarus, possibly all three. Since he couldn't get the lighter to explode or anything like that he was starting to get worried that he wouldn't get proper revenge for Octavian's injuries. He cursed and squeezed his eyes shut again.

"Please don't let this be the end." He prayed to any god that would listen. He continued fighting. He'd basically met his match, neither of them got the upper hand, well either that or the Hydra wanted to play with its food before devouring Luke and Octavian. Luke hoped it was the first, though he was getting a bit tired.

"Don't give up." He muttered to himself. Talking to himself had become a bit of a habit. When he'd first come back to life before he met Octavian he'd been bitterly alone. Luke never told anyone this, but he hated being alone. He'd had to deal with it a lot growing up as a demigod and a victim in his own home. Sometimes he wondered if the brotherly feeling he felt towards Octavian was just relief that he was no longer alone. He shook that feeling off once again and went back to fighting with all the strength he could muster. A small whimper from Octavian only made him fight harder.

"You don't hurt my family!" He yelled at Hydra. It didn't work. The Hydra did _NOT_ apologize. ...And it started beating Luke. Like, badly. He attempted to burn it with the lighter, when suddenly the Hydra exploded. He wondered if he'd done that as he was sent flying with the blast. It didn't take long for him to figure out that he hadn't done that. The five demigods in front of him had. Luke gulped. Two of those demigods were very, very familiar.

* * *

Nowhere to run nowhere to hide. Octavian was close to dead and Percy, Annabeth, and their new playmates were standing in between him and his brother. And they saw him. Percy approached first. He looked spooked, like a frightened, confused animal, which was basically what Percy was.

"Luke? Is this real? Are you alive?" He asked, in a worried, confused voice that Luke hadn't heard since his death. Luke didn't know whether to be glad or horrified to see his old cabinmate, the savior of Olympus. Luke had sort of died a hero, but he'd been more of a Jerk to Percy and Annabeth than one act of heroism could remedy.

"Yeah, I'm alive. And I need help. Excuse me." He pushed past Percy and kneeled by Octavian.

"He's alive too?" Percy asked. His confused eyes had turned hard, and mean.

"Well he won't be for long if you don't help me." Octavian looked so mangled. His eyes were half open but they didn't look alive.

"He deserves to die." Percy spat.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Luke yelled, anger flaring up in him.

"He's my family!"

"Of course he is. Family Luke." Annabeth said, her eyes said, "You promised." Luke felt like he'd been shot.

"Please we have nothing if you have any ambrosia..."Luke begged. He wasn't ashamed of begging. Octavian was almost dead. One of the demigods Luke didn't recognize, a blond one with glasses, tossed him a bag of ambrosia.

"But you have to explain why you're alive." The blondie said. Luke nodded.

"I will, when he's okay." Luke said. There weren't any other options. It was clear that Percy felt nothing but hatred towards them but they needed help. He force fed Octavian a square of Ambrosia and his health started to improve. Then he tucked the plastic baggie away, knowing they'd need a miracle again, possibly soon. When Octavian was well enough to sit up without wincing they moved from the McDonald's parking lot. People were starting to get suspicious anyway. They crashed a corner booth at Burger King instead, and Luke began to explain everything.

"Four months ago I was brought back to life. They said I was supposed to help people. Be a hero. Help lost demigods, destroy monsters, so on. I didn't know it yet, but I think I was supposed to meet Octavian, because only a little while later he was brought back to life too, with the same instructions. I found him in the woods with the tiniest of fires trying to get warm. I recognized he was a demigod because of the imperial gold sword he'd stolen. They'd told me to help lost demigods so I'd figured I would help him, but when I learned that he'd been given the same task, we formed a team."

"A little family." Octavian muttered. Percy frowned and looked back and forth.

"I believe them." The boy introduced to him as Jason said.

"You don't know Luke. He lied a lot in his first life." Percy said, taking Annabeth's hand.

"I'm not going to lie about this. Its serious. Important to me."

"And Octavian killed Gwen! And Leo!"

"I'm right here alive again, and Gwen's alive too, so he didn't do a very good job of it." Leo said.

"And he killed Gaia." Luke said, defending his brother.

"I don't trust him." Percy said.

"Which one? Me or Luke?" Octavian asked.

"Both! You left very negative impressions on me the first time."

"You walked through tartarus Percy Jackson. For that, you'll be a hero. When I die I will burn again I will suffer. I will not even get fields of Asphodel and that keeps me awake at night. Let me have my second chance. Please." Octavian begged, the most earnest thing he had ever said to Percy Jackson. Percy seemed to be thinking. He turned to Luke.

"We're on a quest. You can help us. But if _HE_ does _anything_ I will kill him." Luke's fists clenched.

"You'll do no such thing." Luke said fiercely.

"Whatever." Percy said, storming off. Leo crossed his arms and leaned back. Octavian pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed. Jason fidgeted with his glasses, and Piper and Annabeth just awkwardly looked at each other for a minute before Annabeth went to get Percy.

If _this_ was supposed to be their act of heroism, helping Percy and his friends on a quest, Octavian feared he would never make it out of eternal Punishment.

* * *

 **Review!**


	4. Mistrust and tofu tacos (yay)

"Why'd you save him Jason?" Percy asked in a hushed voice when he and the son of Jupiter where alone. Leo was making dinner for EVERYONE and Piper and Annabeth were still questioning Luke and Octavian, which gave Percy some time to question Jason, who had tossed Luke a bag of ambrosia without asking for anyone elses opinion on the matter.

"I don't know." Jason lied. Percy continued to press the matter though and Jason finally explained himself.

"I've known Octavian Alexander-"

"His last name is Alexander?" Easily distracted Percy interrupted.

"Is that a problem?"

"No continue. "

"I've known him basically my whole life and tonight, lying there almost dead, was the first time I've seen him look even slightly human."

"So you saved a monster's life because he looked human?"

"Maybe he's not a monster anymore. There's something else too. The way Luke was around him it was like..."

"Like what?"

"Like how Thalia is with me, how Travis is with Connor, how Piper is with Leo. Like an older sibling watching out for their younger brother. Maybe Octavian was always evil because he never got a chance to have a family."

"You technically didn't have a family and you turned out fine."

"Camp Jupiter was my family. They never treated Octavian like family." Percy scowled.

"Fine."

* * *

Piper charm spoke even easier now, with no guilt or hesitation.

"Speak honestly Octavian. Are you going to try to kill anyone here?" She asked calmly.

"I'm not. I wouldn't kill people I'm dependent on."

"Promise that you won't hurt anyone." She commanded. He swore it on the river styx. Annabeth was looking at Luke. She kept wanting to ask Luke why he had done the things he had done, but she couldn't bring herself to, so she remained quiet. The boys came over. Percy still looked pouty. Jason seemed nervous because he was still fidgeting with his glasses. Piper smiled at her boyfriend.

"Dinners done." Leo announced, bringing over a plate covered in tofu tacos.

"I can make more." He added. Luke and Octavian still didn't take any food until everyone else had gotten some. They were hesitant and reserved. They talked in whispers to each other, things like, "can we trust them?" "this is our only chance isn't it?" Finally Luke asked out loud,

"What's the quest?"

"Rescue mission of sorts. There's a school a few miles away that has an unusual amount of demigods and its crawling with monsters. We have to get the demigods back to camp half blood."

"How did you guys get here?" Luke asked.

"Well Leo, Jason, and Piper took the Festus express and Annabeth and I rode pegasi."

"Black Jack?" Luke asked knowledgeably while Octavian asked,

"You guys have pegasi?" in an incredulous voice.

"Yeah. Black Jack. He still hates you."

"We thought he was a she for awhile."

"That's one of the reasons he hates you."

"Well I'm not going to try and pull anything." Luke said.

"This is too important to me. I hope you can see that Percy." Percy looked away. He could see that. He understood even. Of course there had been things in his life that had been important to him, family that he felt the need to protect with his life. But he didn't want to admit he could empathize with someone as messed up as Luke or Octavian.

* * *

"Who takes night watch?" Luke asked as it was getting dark.

"Festus." Leo said, surprising them.

"What?"

"Since he's a machine he can stay up all night. He watches over us and if anything happens wakes me up and then I wake everyone else up." He explained.

"You can go ahead and sleep." Luke was grateful for that. Octavian still looked exhausted from earlier. The ambrosia had healed his wounds, but he was still tired from blood loss. They slept a bit away from the rest of the group, still not feeling comfortable with them.

* * *

"You trust them?" Piper asked Leo as she watched to two sleep. They did look kind of peaceful, but Piper had heard all the stories about Luke and had seen Octavian's treachery with her own eyes.

"There's not reason they'd be lying to us." He said as he worked on a small machine.

"I mean, you charm spoke them so we know they can't break those promises and besides they've got nothing to gain by being evil this time around. I don't think Octavian wants to go back to eternal punishment."

"But do you think they're good people this time around?"

"No. But I think they could prove themsleves to e. Eventually."

"Do you think they're like us?"

"Huh?"

"You're pretty much my little brother Valdez. Do you think they're really like family?"

"Its so obvious Pipes. Luke wouldn't be half so protective if he didn't see Octavian as family." She nodded feeling that Leo had gotten a lot deeper since finding Calypso. She almost missed old Leo, but she didn't say anything about it.


	5. The chapter with stupid spelling mistaks

There was absolutely no doubt about it.

Octavian had no idea what he was doing. He'd woken up in the middle of the night feeling like he should be doing something instead of just _SLEEPING._ Before they'd teamed up with The Greeks (and 1 former Roman) Luke and Octavian had always taken turns playing guard. They'd kept each other safe. And now, that was unnecessary. Because they had a big metal dragon.

So of course Octavian felt restless and worthless and was pretty much just pacing careful not to step on any of the sleeping demigods. It didn't take long to learn that he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

"Octavian quit pacing you'll wake the others." Luke hissed in a whisper when Octavian accidentally bumped into Luke who he had thought to be sleeping. But no he'd just been faking it. Luke stood and pulled Octavian off to the side.

"You okay?" He asked his little brother.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep I don't really know what we're doing here." Octavian said. They were sitting on a log talking quietly watching everyone else sleep.

"I think this might be our only chance." Luke admitted.

"You know. To b e heroes. I mean, how lucky are we? We need an act of heroism we stumble into a Quest." He tried to sound optmiistic.

"But with people who don't particularly like us."

"And don't really need us."

"They might need us. You never know."

"I don't have to have augur abilities to know that they don't want us around and they don't think they need us and I don't think they need us either so there." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well you're the youngest so you don't get to make decisions and I think we need to help them."

"Help them how?" Octavian argued.

"I don't know! But we will. We have to. Try to stay positive we're doing this for you." Luke pleaded. Octavian's eyes softened and he nodded, then went back to trying to sleep. Luke didn't sleep though. He'd partially lied. He was doing this for him. He would be emotionally destroyed if his new little brother was sent back to eternal punishment. Luke wanted to keep his new found family around as long as possible. He wondered if that made him selfish.

The sun finally rose in the morning and they made their way to the school they'd been called on to protect. It didn't look like much. A brick building, medium sized. A middle school with an obvious lack of funding since they didn't even have a football or baseball field. What they did have were vastly unprotected demigods, eight of them, in one place, who had know idea how weird their life was about to get.

Piper handled talking to the demigods. Everyone else crushed monsters souls. It was harder than they'd expected though. They needed back up.

Fortunately...

A dozen or more arrows shot through the air at the remaining monsters.

* * *

 **Thanks for the suggestion!**


	6. Flings and failures

Luke reacted first and Luke reacted fast.

But Thalia Grace noticed her brother first. While Luke was staggering like he'd been shot just by looking at Thalia, Jason and Thalia embraced.

"Hey little bro."

"I look exactly the same age as you. Technically older since you swore off aging the day before you turned 16."

"I'm so old I should be retired." Thalia joked.

"You're still little to me." She added, ruffling his hair. When she did notice Luke Castellan she thought she must have been dreaming. Her face turned pale white, a look of fear and confusion that was rarely found on the fierce hunter's face.

"Is that? L-luke?" She asked, stuttering. Jason nodded, frowning. Luke stumbled over to Thalia.

"T-thalia? I thought I'd never see you again..."

"YOU DIED." She yelled at him. He frowned. Jason took his leave, going to stand awkwardly by Octavian.

Luke and Thalia argued heatedly for awhile, sometimes pushing and shoving. At one point Thalia slapped him, but by the very very end they were hugging.

Octavian turned to Jason.

"So... That's your sister? You two look nothing alike."

"Yeah. So that's your brother? You two look scarily alike, considering there's no real relation." Octavian laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. He's my brother. I'm glad to claim him as my brother."

"I'm glad you have a family now Octavian." Jason told him honestly.

"Thanks. Um... So you look really good with glasses I mean they make you look professional and stuff you kind of just looked really stupid before." Jason rolled his eyes at Octavian's attempt at a compliment.

"Thanks I guess." Luke and Thalia pulled away and Thalia was dragged over to Jason and Octavian.

"Thalia this is Octavian. He's family now too." Luke was beaming.

"We're not family anymore Luke. We're just friends." Luke's smile dropped.

"We're barely that after all you did."

"B-but we hugged." Thalia shrugged.

"I'm very forgiving."

"No you're not." Percy piped up.

"Shut up Seaweed brain." Thalia snapped at him, electric blue eyes glittering threateningly. Percy backed up. Luke was pouting like a puppy. Octavian felt very awkward in the tense situation. He offered a reminder.

"There are demigods that Piper is protecting who need to get to Camp." Everyone nodded and agreed and went about setting that into motion. Everyone BUT Luke and Octavian. Luke curled up in fetal position sad and dramatic as usual.

"She was your family before huh?"

"We looked out for each other..."

"Things changed. You made some bad decisions. Maybe she won't give you a second chance but hey. I will. Second chance, third chance, fourth chance... You can't possibly mess up with me."

"I liked Thalia..."

"Okay. Girls come and go..."

"None like her."

"Tons like her. People might all be different but different is good. You'll find someone else... Luke get up." Luke got up.

"There's a bug in your hair. This school is disgusting..."

"You're right."

"About the bug in the hair? I know. Get it out of your hair."

"No, well yeah but about the other girls out there and the second chance thing. _We're_ family now. We won't give up on each other."

"Of course not. Should we catch up with the others?"

"I don't really want to see them again. Lets just take our leave."

"That is a great idea I've been suggesting that since yesterday."

"Hopefully this little quest will give us some hero points." Octavian laughed.

"Hero points? You make this sound like a video game." Luke looked mock surprised.

"This ISN'T a video game?"

"If it was a video game don't you think I would have googled the cheat codes already?"

"But cheat codes are so cheap you have to play the game for real to get any satisfaction from it!"

"Cheat codes aren't cheap they're convenient."

"No way. I bet you play creative on minecraft too."

"Its more fun!"

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

Octavian walked into the door frame. Luke burst out laughing.

"Serves you right for playing video games wrong."

"Its not wrong! I bet you don't even save your progress. You'd so be that kind of dude."

"I don't _need_ to save my progress. I beat any and every game in an hour max."

"Wow impressive you should write a book." Octavian said dryly, giving him a slow clap. Luke punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! This isn't actually a video game you don't get points for that."

"Its called tough love little brother."

"I'm not that little! I'm 19!"

"I'm 26 so there."

"Well you're acting like a five year old."

"You're acting like a newborn."

"That's not even possible I wouldn't be able to talk." Octavian was pouting.

"Ah let it go and admit that its more fun playing survival on minecraft."

"I will never admit that." He said fair more seriously than the conversation deserved.

"Fine," Luke said smugly.

"No supper for you."

"What? No! Just because of a video game argument?!"

"No, because we don't have any food."

"Oh. Again?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow I promise. Maybe. Hopefully. We'll see." Luke said, brow furrowing in worry.

"Its okay. I'm not even hungry." Octavian lied in attempt to calm Luke down. Of course, Luke saw right through Octavian's lie. Octavian was just skin and bones. The more meals they missed the worse it got and he was getting even more worried.

"I might be able to scrounge something up." Luke offered.

"Its fine we can wait I'm not hungry." Octavian said firmly. Luke shook his head.

"This isn't acceptable. You're starving because I'm failing..." He fretted.

"You aren't failing! Stop getting so worked up we'll be fine... And if you are failing then I'm failing too because whatever we do we do together because we're family now okay? You can't carry all the worry alone." Luke nodded but couldn't believe him. Things had been easier just minutes earlier when they were arguing about video games.

But reality and easy were almost never synonymous, and Reality hit like a punch in the gut as Luke was consumed with thinking about just how much he'd failed recently.

With Thalia and Annabeth, then.

Now. With Octavian.

Failing himself didn't matter, but failing his family?

That hurt like Tartarus.


	7. Ashes

"Luke wake up. Luke... Wake up..." Octavian said. It sounded urgent. Luke sprang to his feet, hand on his sword.

"What what is it?" He said, neck whipping around to see if he could spot the threat.

There was no threat. Just a raggedy mutt that Octavian was petting.

"Can we get a dog? Please? Please?"

"No." Luke was ticked that he'd been woken up for this.

"Why not?!"

"Because we can't even take care of ourselves very well we don't have the time or resources to take care of a dog." Octavian's face twisted into a brutal scowl."

"Oh yeah? Well too bad because I'm keeping it anyway." Octavian hugged the dog while glaring at Luke. The dog panted happily.

"Oh no you're not I'm older I make the decisions."

"I don't agree with your decisions. Ash is staying."

"You already named the stupid mutt?"

"The mutt isn't stupid your face is!" Octavian said defensively.

"When did you become a dog person?!"

"I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A DOG PERSON!"

"I didn't know!"

"You don't know much about me do you?"

"We've only known each other four months." Luke said, not liking where Octavian was going.

"Exactly. We're not a real family. You're not my brother. You can't make decisions for me, I'm keeping the dog." Octavian said, stalking off.

He was shocked. He stared at where Octavian had walked, trying to figure out what to do. Without thinking he ran after Octavian.

"Wait! Please! Please... You are my family... You are my brother... I care about you I'm sorry..." He was just saying everything, words flowed from his mouth like water from a faucet. He faintly acknowledged tears coming from his eyes, the repetitive thought you failed you failed you failed giving him a massive headache. He fell to his knees, not even sure if Octavian could hear him. He was just crying and begging at this point. He didn't want to lose another family. It would kill him.

He was about to give up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What did I say yesterday?" Octavian said. Luke looked at him blankly, his eyes blurry with tears.

"I said that you couldn't mess up with me, that I'd give you all the second chances you needed. And then I got mad and walked away. But that was stupid of me, because you are my family and you are my brother and I shouldn't have let a silly argument get in the way."

"But I am keeping the dog." Luke laughed sadly.

"Okay but if it interferes with our well being you have to get rid of it."

"We'll see."

"Don't you dare do that again though I was scared I was about to lose my family for good and I would HATE that." He said earnestly. Octavian nodded.

"Okay."


	8. Home sweet home (not)

It wasn't really just the Octavian getting hurt part that Luke minded. Sure it drove him insane, but that wasn't the kicker no! He couldn't _just_ get gravely injured he had to do it in a spot where the only person to turn to for help was the person Luke wanted to see least in the world.

And the stupid mutt wasn't helping. Ash just ran along side Luke not helping drag Octavian's bleeding corpse in the least.

"Octavian stay with me okay?" Luke said shaking him. Octavian moaned, blood dripping from his mouth.

"I know I know. A big bad monster roughed you up and Ash just barked at it like the worthless mutt he is but don't worry we're going to get help. Actually here we are." Luke sighed and rung the doorbell. An older lady opened the door, at least, she looked old.

"Luke! Oh Luke I knew you would come home..." She said, beaming, throwing her arms around Octavian.

"No, mom... This is Octavian. He needs help though just lay him down on the couch okay?"

"I made cookies!" She said cheerily as if she hadn't heard a word Luke had said. Luke grumbled.

"I should have known you'd be no help crazy old bat." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm so glad you're back I knew you'd come back but its been so long!" He sighed.

"I know mom I know." He worked around Octavian, finding ambrosia he'd hidden a long time ago. He force fed his little brother the ambrosia and waited for results after he'd done all he could.

"Luke come get your lunch!" His mom trilled. He ignored her and watched Octavian heal. Not much color returned to Octavian's face as the kid was pale even when he wasn't injured. Luke was a little frantic, Octavian getting hurt was enough to set him on edge, but this place also made him jumpy. He could feel the bad memories swirling around him, could practically see a younger version of himself cowering in fear as his mother raved. He'd sworn when he'd left that he would never come back, but this was his second visit since. One visit had been because he had craved power and respect more than any human should. But this visit was for family.

"Family Luke. You promised." Luke winced, pulling his head down, ashamed. His breath caught nervously as he remembered his promise. _Family, Luke. Family. you promised._ Before he could control it he was crying, rocking back and forth. The words flew into his brain like arrows and dug in hurting like Hades. Luke spent the next few minutes crying and hurting. Then he heard two voices asking,

"Luke? Luke?" One was his mother, that voice he ignored. The other was Octavian, who had shakily sat up. He looked weak and exhausted, but he'd still forced himself to sit up.

"Lie back down." Luke ordered as he dried his eyes and managed a sad smile.

"No you need a hug..." Octavian argued.

"You're a moron. Lie down you're still hurt." Luke said, gently pushing him back down. Octavian was too weak to fight back.

"Where are we?"

"This is my house, that's my mom. She might call you Luke, she's a bit batty."

"Luke come get your lunch! I made cookies!" She said insistently. Luke shuddered.

"No thanks mom." Octavian looked hungry enough to risk the cookies, but, as guilty as it made him to deny his brother food, he was determined to find them something edible, because May Castellan wasn't exactly a pro at providing edible food.

"As soon as you regain your strength we'll leave. I'd go out and get us real food, but I don't want to leave you here with her, I'm afraid of what she'd do."

"I'm, strong enough..." Octavian said weakly, once again pulling himself up. He looked ready to collapse.

"I'll order pizza. I know where the old bat keeps her money." He got up after laying Octavian back down. Luke ordered the pizza and they waited patiently for food. It was easier ignoring his batty mother when he was busy talking to Octavian. He was even able to find some clothes that would replace Octavian's blood soaked outfit. He was starting to almost relax, although he did tense up every time she screamed about something. Octavian did too. Maybe he was afraid of her, or afraid for Luke, or maybe he was thinking about his own parents.

"What were they like?" Luke mused as they began to chow down on the pizza.

"Who? My parents? Oh, well..." Octavian sighed. He'd negotiated his way into sitting position and thoughtfully chewed a slice of pepperoni while he pondered his answer.

"My mom was a perfectionist who hated roller coasters and was always busy on her phone with work associates. My dad was happy when I was happy but if I ever started to fuss, for whatever reason, reasonable or not, he'd get super super mad. He'd yell or become destructive or basically just ruin everyone's day. It was hard." He sighed.

"You don't ever have to see them again."

"But I kind of want to." Octavian blurted. Luke spit out his pizza in surprise. He ended up still eating that bite of pizza anyway.

"Really? Why? You don't have to. I only came back because you needed help." Octavian nodded.

"I loved my parents and spent my entire first life bitterly trying to please them and they never ever seemed to care. But I want to see them one more time for closure. Besides, you can meet them and we can compare notes. It'll be great." He managed a weak smile.

"Well its kind of far away. Maybe we can fly."

"Fly? Like metal dragons and pegasi fly because that was less than fun."

"No, no, like on an airplane fly."

"Oh. But doesn't that cost money?"

"Why of course. And I know just who to steal from." He said with a smile, eying the crazy woman who continued to yell about cookies and monsters.


	9. Another family reunion

**Addressing Octeyna and the are Octavian and Luke related theory. Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Neither could sleep on the plane. Not from nervousness that they'd be blown out of the sky, that quickly passed, but Octavian was worried about seeing his parents again, and Luke was worried that he would make those horrible people _suffer_ for what they'd done to his little brother.

To take their minds off of it he had to keep talking. Even when Octavian slammed his head against the seat in front of him and groaned tiredly, Luke kept talking desperate for something to keep them sane.

"Hey what does SPQR stand for anyway?" He thought up on a whim as Octavian rocked back in forth in his seat.

The answer came in a tiny, tiny voice that Luke barely made out.

"super perfect queen reyna." Luke squinted at Octavian trying to process what he'd heard, trying to fathom it.

"What was that?"

"Senatus Populusque Romanus." He responded.

"No that's not what you said."

"That's what it means."

"Yeah but-"

"It stands for the senate and the people of Rome. And I'm not either of those any more."

"Which is fine, we'll get through it, but that's not what you said. You mentioned a person in particular. Not some catchy slogan on a nice purple shirt."

"Okay! I said Super Perfect Queen Reyna." Luke cracked a smile.

"You like a girl! You have a Thalia!" Luke had a proud, yet almost sad grin streched across his face.

"No! Well, I mean sort of but I don't like her as a crush, I like her as a person. Like, a person I admire, not like... Not like a relationship. She was a great Praetor and was never horrible to me. It was great. The only person who was half decent to me. So yeah, when that phrase got spread around camp as an alternate definition of SPQR I totally went for it. I'd never say it to anyone, they'd mock me, but I stored it up in my head."

"So you didn't have a Thalia. At least you had a friend. I'm glad little bro. Try to get some rest and I will too. We both need it."

"Yep. Things get harder from here." Octavian sighed, before pulling his legs up to his chest and reclining slightly in hope he'd get some rest. Luke closed his eyes and tried not to think of all the things he'd do to Octavian's parents if he got the chance. But it was hard. They needed to pay.

* * *

"Did we have three sons? He looks..." The woman at the door said.

"Like a Castellan. May's boy? Perhaps?" The man who shared only his eyes and frame with Octavian said. The two blonds at the door step blinked.

"What do you mean three sons? I have a brother?" Octavian nearly shouted.

"How do you know my mom?" Luke said just as harshly.

"Well. I suppose they have to come inside now." The woman said with an eye roll.

"Fine. Please, come in. You won't be staying long."

"No. We won't. Long enough for answers and then I'll be out of your life for good!" They were led into a prim little sitting room with the salmon curtains pulled shut, keeping out any semblance of sunlight and tainting the environment, making everything seem the specific shade of ominous they'd expected. It was just as Octavian remembered it, though he hadn't been allowed in this room very much. And whenever he'd gone in something usually got thrown at him.

"You may sit." Victoria Alexander said with barely a glance at the two. They both sat hesitantly on a fancy antique love seat.

"Stand!" She barked, then, when they stood, issued an order to a standing servant who hurried away and came back with rags which she spread over the love seat before nodding at Victoria and then the two guests. Octavian, remembering her somehow from 16 years ago, a nice, once young, woman named Lindsey, gave her a small smile.

"You two are filthy. And Lindsey, back to work."

"Yes ma'm." Steve sat down in a nice chair that matched the pink love seat, and Victoria sat down on the foot rest for that chair, too bored already with this conference to pull up an actual seat, not even interested enough to get one of their servants to do it for her. Octavian wrung his hands and looked at Luke, as if to say, "Where should we start?" Luke shrugged. They'd planned on confronting them, yelling, getting mad, telling them off, and now more questions littered their minds than angry insults. Had they not been ordered to leave Ash outside Octavian would have fingered the mutt's fur in an effort to delay.

"Look I don't have all day ask your questions or leave." Victoria commanded. She wasn't even looking at them, she'd already begun typing up an outline for an email she planned on sending later. She was a busy woman. Octavian cringed, cringing all the more when he saw his father studying him, looking for any sign of emotion to set him off. That's what his parents did, set him on edge and make him squirm until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Tell me about my brother." He finally said in a squeaky mouse voice. Luke nodded, like, good choice, curious as well though his own questions plagued him.

"I'll do you one better." Victoria stood and in her bored voice yelled upstairs,

"CAESER!" A lanky teen, about thirteen or fourteen appeared at the top of the stairs practically falling down them, but falling gracefully.

"Mom I go by Alexander now-" The kid started to say, then stopped when he saw guests on the love seat. No one was _ever_ allowed to sit on the love seat, whether or not it was carefully covered in rags.

"Oh! Guests. Hello!" His face adopted a grin, either out of true excitement, or fear his father would see anything other than pure happiness and get upset.

"Caeser this is your brother Octavian, the uglier, scrawnier one on the right. I don't know nor care about the other boy, but they showed up on our doorstep and we were courteous enough to let them inside our house." Octavian gaped. Ugly? Your own son Victoria? Guess I'm too much of a freak then, alright. He thought tiredly, his parents tended to be exhausting, but he tried not to let that thought get the best of him, his father still hadn't reacted much. Actually, now his father was studying Luke. And Luke was staring right back, unafraid. After May Castellan, could Luke even be afraid?

"Nice to meet you Octavian." Caeser said, bounding over and reaching out a hand to shake, then leaning in and whispering, "don't listen to mom, i know how they are. it is nice to meet you though." Octavian shook his brother's hand and patted the sofa beside him but Caeser shook his head and Octavian got it. He wasn't really allowed in the sitting room either. Caeser stood timidly, trying to keep up his smile to keep himself safe.

"Nice to meet you too Caeser. "Octavian murmured.

"You're what, 14?"

"Yes!" Caeser beamed.

"So I had a brother, no you had a son, an entire human person, two years after you sent me away- hoping this one wouldn't be a freak! And-and you didn't think to tell me?! You may not want me as a son but I have the right to know who's in my family. "

"The mistake there is that you think you're part of our family. " Victoria said bitingly. Octavian snarled. Luke patted his little brother's leg but kept his eyes trained on Steve.

"Oh I know that I'm not your family. That doesn't mean Caeser isn't mine, " He nearly shouted. His dad grabbed a lamp threateningly but Luke whipped out his sword.

"You can't hurt me demigod, I'm mortal, like your mother. " Steve growled, ripping the lamp out of its socket. Both Alexander brothers flinched, knowing what was coming.

"You don't know me, or her. What I'm capable of. I can hurt you, this little weapon is named Backbiter and it can bring you a world of hurt if you even think about hurting my family."

"Perhaps you have something up your sleeve. And perhaps you think of my freak son as a brother. But if you hurt me you're hurting someone else's brother. May's." He looked and saw the worst thing. He saw his mother in this man's eyes. His hand trembled.

"You're crazy, like her. But willingly insane. Did the gods do this to you, or did you choose to be this sadistic?"

"I'm not May's kind of insane. "

"So by choice. You know I can, I could, forgive her. But no one should ever forgive you. "Luke snapped.

"He's not so bad. " Victoria muttered, glancing up from her phone.

"Oh you wouldn't know you don't show emotions! People who do understand. " Octavian hissed, with Caeser cheering silently.

"I'll have to ask you boys to leave. Steve so help me set down the lamp I know of that boy's weapon." The pale pink lamp with rose designs shattered on the ground. Both Alexander brothers flinched again.

Octavian turned toward Caeser.

"Caeser, come with us. He can't hurt you if you do. Come on."

He held his hand out to him. Caeser took a step.

"Oh no. My son is not going to become a hobo with you freaks!" Victoria never raised her voice but now she did. Caeser turned to look her in the eye.

"The mistake there is that you think you're part of my family." Caeser replied, and they moved to leave.

"Oh, and my brother isn't a freak." Luke and Caeser said at nearly the same time.


	10. Newcomer

**New name in honor of Caesar!**

* * *

"So..." Luke began, as Octavian was not in the talking mood and Caesar was a newbie. Of course Octavian would be quiet, the scene back at those freaks' house had been _brutal_ to him. Caesar was still smiling.

"You always happy huh?"

"Happy's hardly the word." Caesar began.

"Hard to be happy when people are beating you. Do they beat you? Do you have bruises?" Octavian asked, his teeth gritted, obviously furious.

"They did. I did. I'm fortunate. I have an advanced knack for healing, as a legacy of Apollo. So the bruises... They'd fade quickly." Octavian's fists clenched.

"I can't believe I let them ruin someone else's life."

"You didn't let them ruin anyone's life. You didn't know."

"I should have!"

"Yeah! But you didn't. You just saved me. You're a hero... Thank you." His voice cracks, maybe sentiment, maybe puberty. There's not a smile on his face. He's near to crying. Octavian pulls him into a hug and the brothers share a moment of unrestricted brokenness. Luke watched, feeling left out but not necessarily the worse for it. His childhood had been gritty enough. What those two had gone through? Only they could understand. Luke let them share whatever comfort they could share between them before gently clearing his throat.

"Right, we should be going." Octavian muttered.

"Yeah, totally. Farther the better."

"Your talent will be really helpful, I have to warn you, we don't lead the safest of lives." Luke explained to Caesar about how it all worked. How both had died, and how neither's morality could be fairly determined at death. So they'd been given second chances, found each other, and became a family. Octavian looked mortified, ashamed his little brother had to hear about the terror he'd been before. Caesar wasn't judging though, and when they stopped with stolen money for lunch he went.

"It's okay Octavian, it's all okay. They made you like that. It's hard not to become a beast when people are treating you like one. I stumbled too." Luke smiled at the newcomer. Caesar would fit in just fine with their little family. That's all he could see as Luke watched his new brothers protectively. But Octavian saw something entirely different.

Octavian saw pain and hurt beyond compare. Octavian saw a connection between the three, a legitimate genetic connection as well as the connection of three separate hard lives forced to be endured alone. He saw discomfort and remorse and the struggle to remain..

Well the remaining bit was different for each. Caesar tried to remain positive, since their father punished negativity. Luke tried to remain the protector, since he'd failed family before. Octavian had always tried to remain likable, since only his little Ohana ever seemed to like him.

But something was different now too. Now Octavian was an older brother. Which meant that he had someone to fret over the way Luke fretted over him. And unlike he and Luke, Caesar wasn't an outlaw, merely a scarred boy born into the wrong family.

They sat and ate and joked, but Octavian's heart was weighed down.

"Caesar, it's way, way too dangerous with us." He began as they finished. Luke and Caesar looked up.

"Yeah I know bro, but I can help with that-"

"No you don't understand, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. You can't travel with us much longer. We have to take you to Camp Half Blood." He was nearly yelling, freaked out and protective. Caesar didn't hear any of that though.

Caesar heard:

"Yeah our parents are bad but we don't want you either. You don't actually belong, you never had family. We'll just dump you in New York." He trembled and stood, running from the restaurant. And none of them remained what they tried so hard to be.


	11. Amends made

**Can the new family be mended?**

* * *

Caesar gripped a light post outside of the restaurant, doubled over with sobs. He'd finally found the family he was looking for, dreaming of, breaking his crumpled little heart over, and they didn't really want him. He couldn't breathe, only gasp, only weep. If he was stronger he would have kept moving but there wasn't enough oxygen and not half enough will, so he merely shuddered tiredly and cried.

The day had been so bright. He had been hopeful, but hope had been a lie before. Not just once or twice, but every day. Every time he looked in the mirror. Every time his dad yelled and his mom didn't care. And every time that he had to fake a smile. He had no one to fool now. No one to charm. So he didn't have to fake anything now. He should keep running and knew that, but... HE HAD HAD HOPE. Had held it in his hand. He trembled angrily and managed to pull himself upright. He had to keep moving.

He pulled away from the light post with intention to leave when someone called his name. He couldn't help it, was an eternal optimist who couldn't suppress the hope. And so he had to believe that someone cared.

It wasn't Octavian. His heart sank. Instead his cousin stood in front of him.

"Caesar, hear me out before you go. We need to talk." Caesar lingered. He had always had the flaw of trusting people until they proved themselves untrustworthy.

"Where's Octavian?" He asked.

"I told him to stay inside. He doesn't know how to act around you."

"He doesn't want me."

"He's never been more excited to have family in all of his life. Which kind of hurts, you know, because I tried my hardest to be his family."

"You are. You are more than me he clearly likes you better."

"No, maybe, probably not. He knows me better, and he and I have been through some things, but you and him have been through some things too. Look. It's not that he doesn't like you or doesn't want you around. But he just found a bruised and broken piece of his family and he doesn't want you any more broken than you already are. I promise all he wants is you safe."

"Well he's just gonna have to risk it..." Caesar sniffled.

"Because I'm not letting go of the hope I just found."

"No," Luke agreed.

"Never let go of family when you find it. I made that mistake before, and I won't make it again. Lets go bug our brother, and tell him that we're sticking together for the good of _all_ of us." Caesar nodded and grinned, following Luke back into the tiny cafe. Octavian was playing with a straw wrapper, a few tears in his own eyes that he quickly wiped away when his brothers returned.

"Caesar-" He started.

"Shut up." Luke and Caesar said at once, causing them to share a smile.

"Listen Octavian I'm so very excited to be a part of this new family and everything, but a few ground rules first. This is a family, which means we're going to stick together like glue. You're not going to be rid of me anytime soon. No buts. I know you're just worried about me, but that won't fly. You have to trust that we'll take care of each other. Camp Half Blood isn't the place for me. It won't be home. You guys are home." Caesar had never been able to voice his opinion so openly before. Had never been able to stand up to his family before.

Of course, that, that thing before, that hadn't been family.

"Deal." Octavian said, both surprised and proud. He then smiled at Luke, who was even prouder.

They would be just fine.

Probably.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I'm probably going to give Caesar a chapter in Basically Octavian Wikipedia. And I'm thinking about giving Luke and Octavian a Octachel story which should be interesting...**

 **Hm.**

 **What do you guys think? Any suggestions for the future? Should I wrap this story up? Should I go cry because Thaluke can never be? Help me!**


	12. Dreams

Caesar wasn't exactly used to being cold. He lived in California which was already starting to feel far away. They'd barely left it though, technically. They didn't really want to risk sky travel again, or call any favors they didn't deserve. He wanted to help Octavian and Luke out, but he was still getting used to this new environment and lifestyle. And it was _cold_. One of the first nights he'd offered to take guard duty first shift, but had gotten so cold that he'd grown tired and fallen asleep. He felt guilty, and left his brother and cousin worried. Octavian couldn't help wonder if they could protect Caesar, and knew that if he brought it up the kid would get mad.

However Caesar couldn't get mad at them if Octavian offered his jacket, and blanket. And Octavian, fairly, couldn't argue when Luke gave up his jacket and blanket to supplement Octavian's loss. It was getting frigid. Caesar took the blanket but felt bad when he saw Luke freezing. Besides, in an awkward turn of events, the jacket that was too big for Octavian, was a little small on Caesar. After all, he had had a financially stable (and that was the only thing stable) life for fifteen years. He'd always had enough to eat and clothes that fit. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't Octavian's level skinny. Just looking at Octavian level skinny was enough to make either brother feel guilty.

So as Caesar slept with his stolen jacket and blanket, and Luke got to the dangerous proximity to fire that he had scolded Octavian for just a little while ago, the two oldest had a fireside chat.

"Careful, you'll burn yourself." Octavian said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"We should get a place."

"With what money?"

"We'll get jobs. You and me. And get Caesar back in school. It'll be great."

"We're not legal, we're not even alive."

"Sure we are."

"But the world doesn't really know that. I'm sure we're registered as dead."

"We'll forge new identities, get jobs, get a home, get Caesar through high school..."

"Lofty dreams."

"Why not dream? I bet you have dreams. I have dreams for you, so..." Luke said, running a hand through the hair that looked similar to Octavian's. Octavian laughed again, this time in the mocking way he'd perfected at Camp Jupiter for when it served him.

"You have dreams for me? Pray, tell." Luke smirked back at his mocking cousin.

"Gladly." Luke Crossed his arm, his eyes glinting by fire light.

"I have a dream that one day you'll have a nice job that you like, enough food to eat, nice clothes to wear that fit, and that you find love with that girl you like. Rachel isn't it? She hit Kronos with a blue hairbrush once."

"I know, she's awesome..." He mumbled, blushing deeply.

"You have better dreams for me than I have for me."

"I have to have dreams for someone. I don't for myself."

"What about getting that apartment and job?"

"Those are my dreams for you. Sure I want to get an apartment and a job, but that's just so you'll live a happier, more fulfilled life, and consequently Caesar too."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind for Caesar to have a better life.'

"It's nice, how we all have dreams for each other." Luke said, throwing a stick on the fire.

"You can go to sleep Luke, I'll take first watch."

"I don't think so. You need it more than me, you took over for Caesar last night. Go huddle up with your brother and get warm."

"Take your blanket back at least. I don't need a jacket and a blanket."

"Octavian," Luke said sternly,

"I'm the older brother and so you'll take my blanket and get some sleep." Octavian smiled.

"Alright. You know it's not going to happen though, right? Rachel and I?"

"Oh well, everything else is still a possibility, sweet dreams." Octavian went to lay down by Caesar, the two brothers sharing warmth until Caesar got up to take his turn. Luke wasn't all that ready to give up the warm glow of the fire and the dream of a better life.

"I heard you talking." Caesar said sleepily, sitting next to Luke.

"Oh? About what?"

"Dreams, or something..."

"Yeah, we were. Where's your blanket?"

"I left it with Octavian. He was cold. Aren't you cold?"

"Nah. I don't get cold." He lied.

"You were talking about getting jobs and place and... That sounds nice. I'm sorry I've made things harder."

"Harder? What are you talking about? You made life better. In fact, things are going to be great soon."

"When we have that place?"

"Before that. I bet that it will be a lot easier to get supplies with you." Caesar smiled.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, of course. You're as charming as your brother and younger. I'm sure people will easily fall for your charms." Caesar smiled, and then his smile faltered.

"Luke? Can I admit something?"

"Of course."

"I've been fooling people all my life. Putting on this mask, making people think I was happy and carefree. Hiding pain, and fear. Lying blatantly, and enjoying it. I don't want to fool people anymore."

"Do't worry kiddo. Just a few more things, and then we'll settle down and you can start a new life. You won't have to fool anyone. I promise."

"Promises and dreams, I didn't have those before."

"Everyone has dreams." Caesar stiffened. He had _one_ dream, but it wasn't important, it wouldn't happen. Medical school was hard, and in their current state, he didn't want to admit that even Luke's dreams of one day finding a place were a bit extreme.

"Go get some sleep Luke. Have your own dreams." Luke nodded with a sigh and went to lie down. Caesar sat by the fire, armed with a knife and hoping he wouldn't be required to use it. Honestly, he didn't know how, all he could do was heal. He glanced at the knife. He wasn't completely useless though. He gently ran the knife over his flesh. a couple drops of blood, and then healed it by the fire light.

"Yeah. Things will get a lot easier with me."


End file.
